Muriel's Final Thoughts
by JailyForever
Summary: Muriel is hovering around at The Burrow sharing her final thoughts before moving on.


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was to** **write about** **a Weasley event happening at the Burrow**

Muriel's final thoughts

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to a unique woman," the minister droned on in a monotone voice, much to Muriel's disdain. "She is a woman who has had a great impact on the lives of so many, and will surely be missed."

HA, thought Muriel to herself. They won't miss me that much, most of them will probably be wondering how long is an appropriate amount of time to wait before fighting over my many lovely possessions. Knowing that pack of wild animals, it won't be that long into the wake before they're at it.

Muriel observed the people below her, supposedly mourning her passing.

There was her niece Molly, a lovely woman but for crying out loud she had horrible taste in men. Muriel had fought long and hard against her when she had announced she would be marrying into the Weasley family, a family that bred like rabbits. Muriel chuckled to herself internally at her hilarity.

Muriel was less than impressed with her niece's decision to have her funeral here at The Burrow; no doubt it was her husband Arthur's choice more than anything. This place, that smells like a pigsty, and to be quite frank looks like it could fall down at any moment, is what they consider an appropriate place to say goodbye. Cheap skates! It was the last place on earth that she would have chosen and now Muriel wished that she had left a list of her wishes for them to follow. That would have been amusing, Muriel thought to herself as she imagined watching her family running around like headless chickens trying to fulfil every single demand she had made. She would have even insisted that Arthur do everything like a muggle on the day since he loved them so much.

Bill, the best thing in Muriel's opinion to come out of Molly and Arthur's union, was sitting a few chairs down from his mother, next to his gorgeous wife Fleur. Muriel hated to admit it to herself, and she would vehemently deny it if anyone said anything, but despite her being French, Bill had really chosen well for a wife. Bill had his delightful yet chubby young daughter Dominique sat on his knee, and he was bouncing her up and down whilst his eldest daughter Victoire wriggled around in the seat next to him. She really needed to learn to sit still and work on her posture, Muriel thought, right now she just looks like a squirming little worm.

George, the lopsided twin, was sat next to his fiancée Angelina. Muriel thought that George couldn't have chosen a better person to spend the rest of his life with. She loved that Angelina was straight talking and when Muriel had invited her and George round for tea, Angelina had given as good as she got when Muriel had started listing her many 'faults'. Muriel chuckled to herself as she thought of how Angelina had called her "a batty, barmy old cow."

Forever alone and single Percy was sat next to Angelina, and to Muriel's utter surprise he had a beautiful uptight looking woman next to him. My, my, my Percy where have you been hiding this little treasure, and how dare the insufferable boy think that it is appropriate to bring some woman I have never met to my funeral? Perhaps the foolish boy is using this as an opportunity to introduce her to the family. I swear if I was still alive, I would give that child the verbal bet down of his life.

Ginervra, no wait Ronald, was sat next to Percy's floozy with his wife, with the skinny ankles, Hermione. Muriel couldn't believe that Ronald couldn't even be bothered to cut his hair for her funeral; many times she had thought he was Ginevra; even on his wedding day Muriel had still mistaken him for his sister. And not for the first time Muriel wondered how Ron had managed to get a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Hermione to fall in love with him; Muriel had confessed once that she did like Hermione despite the fact that she was muggle born.

Ahh and there was Ginevra, the girl that Molly had once confessed to Muriel she longed for after giving birth six boys. Muriel thought she looked quite pretty, some might even say glowing. Yes Muriel thought to herself, that girl is pregnant. Not far along enough to notice, but if you looked carefully there was a little bump. To the ordinary, unobservant person, it would just look as though Ginevra had gotten a little fat. Next to Ginevra sat her husband, Harry Potter; Muriel recalled almost fainting when she realised her great niece wasn't joking when she said she was marrying him. Muriel thought that Harry could be considered handsome, if only he would get rid of that hideous scar on his forehead.

Muriel scrutinised the crowd of people and finally spotted the eldest of the Weasley brood, Charlie on the other side of his parents. She thought to herself that if the boy just cleaned himself up, and maybe got a less dangerous job, he could easily have a girl or boy, since Muriel was quite convinced Charlie was hiding deep inside the closet, and enjoyed duelling with wands in more than one sense.

"And so we say goodbye Muriel..." she heard as she turned her attention back to the dull minister. Honestly where did my niece find this man? Or did her husband find him on ebed or whatever that muggle site that he loved was called.

Oh forget about this, I'm out of here, Muriel thought to herself as the minister continued to drone on and on and on. I cannot suffer this torture a moment longer, and Muriel finally allowed herself to let go and allowed her spirit to move on.

 **A/N:-**

 **I really loved this idea when I came up with it for the task, but I fear I haven't done it justice.**

 **Please let me know what you thought in a review please.**

 **Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
